Only One - 3 A Place
by Chy GLASSend.N
Summary: Summary: Sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan 'pertunangan' mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal itu adalah suatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau umur keduanya berbeda cukup jauh? Masalah apa saja yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? "Apa yang sudah kau perbuat kali ini!" / "Aku? Namaku Naruto. Yoroshiku" / "Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku membutuhkanmu"


Summary: Sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan 'pertunangan' mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal itu adalah suatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau umur keduanya berbeda cukup jauh? Masalah apa saja yang akan terjadi diantara mereka?

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat kali ini!" / "Aku? Namaku Naruto. Yoroshiku" / " Aku ingin kau merubah kelakuan mu dan belajar dengan benar disana" / "Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku membutuhkanmu"

Sebuah hubungan pastilah diawali dengan pertemuan antar dua insan yang saling memiliki kaitan. Dan setiap pertemuanpun mempunyai cara mereka masing-masing. Entah benar atau salah sebuah garis takdir yang telah tertulis tidak akan pernah berubah dari jalurnya. Dan sesuatu yang telah pasti, mestilah tidak akan salah. Karena itulah mereka menyebutnya dengan 'takdir'

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Only One © Chy GLASSend.N** **  
** **Rating : masih T** **  
** **Genre : sudah ane pastikan "Romance"** **  
** **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.** **  
**  
Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, nggak sesuai EYD, author pemula, etc. If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!  
Author's note: "Bagian Ketiga!"

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **~ Third** **Place ~**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung yang sangat megah. "Selamat Datang Sasuke-sama" sapa para penghuni yang melihat kedatangan sang pemuda.

"Hn" dan hanya dibalas sekenanya oleh pemuda tersebut. terlihat ia tergesa-gesa untuk sampai di ruangannya.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda sudah kembali"

"Hn"

"Oh ya, besok Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan Ketua dari K Grup pukul 9 pagi" ujar sang sekretaris yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Aku mengerti. Apa hari ini masih ada jadwal lain"

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada. Apa Anda ingin pergi?"

"Hn. Aku harus segera menjemput Naruto"

"Baiklah, Saya mengerti. Akan Saya kabari jika ada hal lainnya"

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **SASUKE POV**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tahun ini aku berumur 22 tahun. Aku adalah anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto pemilik Sharingan Corp, salah satu perusahaan yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Kakakku bernama Uchiha Itachi dan sekarang ia telah mengurus perusahaan keluarga kami begitupun aku. Saat ini aku tengah menaiki mobilku menuju ke Konoha Junior School untuk menjemput seseorang. sudah menjadi rutinitas bagiku untuk menjemputnya. Jarak antar kantor dan sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit.

Nah, kurasa aku tepat waktu. Karena para penghuni sekolah itu baru saja keluar. Oh ya Satu hal lagi, aku juga sudah bertunangan. Sedikit cerita tentangku, dahulu hubunganku dengan keluargaku terutama Tou-san ku memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, hubungan kami perlahan mulai membaik, hari-hariku pun berjalan dengan begitu indah dan semua itu karena dia. Tunanganku itu adalah...

"Sasuke-nii"

Anak ini

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Sasuke-nii kan tau aku tidak begitu suka belajar"

"Kau harus membiasakan diri. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan naik ke kelas tiga"

"Memang benar sih, tapi rasanya benar-benar melelahkan. Sasuke-nii sendiri, apa semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah. Karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Itu rahasia, ayo cepat masuk ke mobil"

"Baik"

Aku menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil, karena ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi ini. Tentu tidak terlupa ritual yang telah kami setujui (atau mungkin aku yang menyetujuinya)

"Naruto"

"Hn?"

Kuarahkan wajahku mendekat kewajahnya. Kuhentikan saat jarak kami sehitar 10 cm. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ah.. aku selalu suka ekspresinya itu. Sedikit ragu tapi perlahan ia pun mulai mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirku. Tanpa menungggu lama ia langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, bukankah ia begitu menggemaskan. Apa kalian tau seberat apa aku harus menahan diri selama ini. Oh Kami-sama kenapa kau memberiku kenikmatan dan cobaan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan, lebih baik kunyalakan mesin mobil dan segera bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Tempat yang kami tuju memang cukup jauh dari Konoha, butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai disana. Tidak seperti biasanya karena sekarang orang yang berada disampingku tengah tertidur pulas.

 **.**

"Engg.. Sasuke-nii"

"Kau sudah bangun"

"Apa kita sudah sampai"

"Hn"

Kubuka pintu untuknya, sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Kita ada dimana"

Ucapnya sambil beberapa kali mengusap-usap mata yang masih mengeluarkan air. Dipandanginya beberapa benda yang ada disana, sedikit terlihat bingung, tetapi kurasa ia sudah mulai ingat tempat ini.

"Sasuke-nii bukankah tempat ini..."

Ya, disinilah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan tatapan dingin. Terlihat sesosok manusia sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja ia berusia lebih tua berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

"Ha~ah.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kau melakukan semua itu. Kau tau kan, jika Tou-san mendengar hal ini ia pasti akan marah besar" ucap pemuda yang lebih tua.

Sementara pemuda satunya tidak ada niat menjawab sedikitpun. "Sasuke, kau mendengarku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Ha~ah sebenarnya ada apa denganmu"

Kedua pemuda itu kini berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Mereka menuju ke depan gerbang dimana mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang sudah bersiap menyalakan mesinnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu setelah sampai rumah nanti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" sambut ramah seorang wanita yang mirip dengan mereka. "Sasuke, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir melihat wajah anaknya yang lebam.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat kali ini!" terdengar suara yang cukup keras dan tajam menghampiri ketiga pasang telinga mereka. "Apa kau berkelahi lagi! Jawab aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke terlihat acuh menanggapi pertanyaan orang tersebut. "Sebenarnya apa maumu! Setiap hari kau hanya bisa membuat masalah! Apa kau ingin membuat malu keluarga Uchiha Hah!"

"Tenanglah Fugaku, biarkan Sasuke menjelaskannya"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur Mikoto. Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran agar dia mengerti!"

"Kaa-san benar Tou-san, biar Sasuke menjelaskannya dulu"

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya Itachi. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan. Kau dengar itu Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu yang selalu membuatku bangga!"

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi 'boneka hidup' sepertinya!"

"SASUKE!"

 **PLAAAK**

"Tou-san / Fugaku"

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengarah kewajah Sasuke. "Kau memang sama sekali tidak berguna! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

"Che, aku juga tidak butuh keluarga seperti ini!"

 **BRAAAK**

Sasuke berlari keluar sambil membanting daun pintu rumah mereka. "Sasuke" panggil Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya.

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa arah, kakinya yang jenjang membawanya menjauh dari rumah itu. Cukup jauh, hingga ia kini berhenti di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia posisikan dirinya duduk diatas ayunan tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Aku benci pada mereka semua. Benci. Benci. Benci._

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding kearah Sasuke. Matanya langsung tertuju pada bola tersebut. Ia ambil bola itu dan diamatinya

"Itu bolaku" ucap seorang anak yang kini memperhatikan Sasuke.

Dilihatnya seorang anak dengan mata berwarna biru langit yang begitu indah serta rambut cerah menyiratkan warna matahari yang begitu terang. Sungguh belum pernah Sasuke temui sebelumnya orang seperti itu. Tanpa mengucapkan kata, Sasuke menjatuhkan bola dengan begitu dingin hingga membuat sang bocah agak terlihat bingung.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut bocah itu mengambil bola yang ada diatas tanah. Tangannya sukses meraih bola itu, namun melihat posisi Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah, ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Seakan ingin melihat wajah sang manusia yang ia anggap misterius. Mata sekelam malam dengan rambut yang senada, tatapan dingin yang penuh arti keluar dari pancaran kedua oniks tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Onii-san sedih?"

 **DEG**

 _Anak ini, kenapa bisa tau keadaanku. Bukankah aku sama sekali tidak berekspresi._

"Kenapa terlihat bingung" katanya lagi

"Kau... bagaimana bisa tau keadaanku"

"Hmm? Terlihat dari mata Onii-san"

"Siapa kau"

"Aku? Namaku Naruto. Yoroshiku" ucapnya sumringah. "Onii-san siapa?"

"Hn"

"Hn? Naru tidak mengerti"

"Hey Naruto, apa kau sudah mengambil bolanya? Ayo main lagi" sahut salah satu anak di taman itu.

"Akh Baik. Sampai nanti Onii-san"

Naruto berlari menuju teman-temannya untuk kembali bermain.

Setelah itu Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto. Matanya tidak bisa lepas sedikitpun dari anak itu. _Anak aneh_ , pikirnya.

Hari semakin menjelang sore. Warna senja yang begitu memikau telah sempurna membingkai langit.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Sampai besok Naruto"

"Sampai besok"

Dari semua anak-anak tadi, hanya Naruto yang masih tersisa. Naruto hanya diam berdiri pada posisinya.

"Hey kau"

"Onii-san masih disini?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas ayunan. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke –duduk diatas ayunan–

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku masih menunggu Kaa-san"

"Apa kau biasa dijemput?"

"Hmm, Kaa-san tidak mengizinkanku untuk pulang sendiri. Lalu kenapa Onii-san belum pulang juga?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku"

"Bertengkar? Apa itu yang membuat Onii-san sedih?"

"Aku... tidak merasa sedih"

Naruto turun dari atas ayunan dan berdiri didepan Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Puk... Puk... Puk...**

Sasuke sedikit kaget merasakan sentuhan kecil yang terasa di kepalanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Onii-san tidak perlu bersedih" tangan kecilnya terus mengelus kepala Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya. Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung membentak orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada sentuhan Naruto. Ia merasa begitu 'nyaman' akan hal itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto menariktangannya menjauhi kepala Sasuke.

"Biasanya Kaa-san melakukan hal itu saat aku sedih sampai aku merasa baikan"

"Lakukan lagi"

"Nani?"

"Aku belum merasa baikan, jadi lakukan lagi"

Naruto kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Apa Onii-san sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Belum" kembali dielusnya kepala itu. Sasuke merasakan belaian demi belaian yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Naruto!"

"Itu suara Kaa-san. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Onii-san masih mau disini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Onii-san"

Tubuh Naruto kini sudah membelakangi Sasuke, kaki kecil itu berniat melangkah pergi sebelum sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Besok"

"Hmm?"

"Apa besok.. kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu bermain disini bersama yang lain setelah pulang sekolah"

"Hn" perlahan tangan Sasuke melepaskan Naruto

"Besok Onii-san akan kesini lagi?"

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Namaku. Panggil saja Sasuke"

"Sasuke-nii. Apa Sasuke-nii akan kesini lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Uchiha. Naruto yang sudah dipanggil Kaa-sannya akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di ayunan.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Langkah Sasuke tertuju kesebuah taman sore itu. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, tapi yang pasti setiap langkahnya bertambah semakin cepat dan cepat.

 _Apa hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa aku akan menerima sentuhan itu lagi? Apa yang aku harapkan darinya? Bahkan kakiku tidak mau berhenti, otakku selalu memikirkan taman itu. Wajah itu. Senyum itu. Tangan kecil itu. Sepertinya kali ini aku memang sudah gila. Dari semua orang yang aku temui, kenapa hanya bocah itu yang terekam dalam otakku._

Sembari memikirkan segala hal yang ada di kepalanya, tidak terasa ia telah sampai di taman dimana anak-anak bermain dengan riang.

 _Kuning Biru. Kuning Biru. Kuning Biru._

 _Dimana?_

Matanya mencari-cari setiap sosok yang ada disana.

Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di taman itu. Ia kini mengarah ke sebuah ayunan tempatnya kemarin. Duduk, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, entah kenapa tanah yang ada dibawahnya lebih menarik daripada orang-orang yang ada di taman itu.

 _Kenapa aku masih disini? Bukankah asebaiknya aku pulang saja. Apa aku sedang menunggunya? Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan. Naruto. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin menemuinya._

 **Puk... puk.. puk...**

Wajah Sasuke langsung mendongak ke depan setelah ia rasakan sentuhan tangan kecil yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Sasuke-nii masih disini?"

Semua sesak dalam hatinya seakan sirna ketika ia melihat mata sebiru langit dan surai bagaikan matahari itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia peluk tubuh kecil yang kini terlihat sedikit kaget tersebut. "Kau datang"

"Sasuke-nii menungguku?"

Masih tidak ingin menjawab. Sasuke hanya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya heran.

"Sumimasen"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Karena Naru membuat Sasuke-nii sedih"

"Sama sekali bukan karenamu"

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu pergi ke taman setelah pulang sekolah hanya untuk mendapatkan 'perlakuan khusus' ataupun sekedar melihat Naruto bermain.

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Tapi suatu hari entah kenapa, disenja yang sama, jalan yang sama dan tempat yang sama orang yang begitu ingin ia temui tidak berada di tempat seharusnya.

 **.**

"Kau sudah selesai sarapan Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Apa hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat lagi?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa pakai syalmu, udara semakin dingin memasuki musim gugur"

"Hn. Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan ya"

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah seperti itu. Apa kau tau sesuatu Itachi?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi

"Tidak Kaa-san"

"Atau apa ada hubungannya dengan ia pulang telat akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bisa jadi, atau mungkin ia menemui seseorang saat itu"

"Bukankah ini lebih baik, jadi aku tidak perlu menasehatinya setiap hari" sahut Fugaku.

"Apapun itu. Semoga akan terus membaik kedepannya"

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke bergegas menuju taman untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Langkah kakinya dengan pasti memijak rerumputan yang tumbuh teratur di taman itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Ayunan yang berada disana seakan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

Beberapa menit menunggu, sudah cukup banyak anak-anak yang berdatangan ke taman tersebut. Tapi matanya belum menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Mulai gelisah Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tidak seperti biasanya jam segini Naruto belum datang. Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif ia masih menunggu dengan sabar disana. Sang senja yang senantiasa menemaninya mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Tidak biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu"

Karena tidak sesuai perkiraan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali lagi besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berikutnya keadaan yang sama dialami oleh sang Uchiha. Hari demi hari dilaluinya dengan sebuah penantian yang besar. Hingga otaknya mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk. Sama dengan hari sebelumnya, Sasuke menuju ke taman setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan penuh harap dalam setiap langkah, sampailah ia kini di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai saat itu.

Tanpa perintah dari otak, matanya segera bergerak mencari seseorang yang tengah dinantinya beberapa hari ini. Namun, matanya kembali sayu ketika orang yang ia harapkan tidak ada disana.

"Tidak ada"

 _Naruto_

Sasuke mulai melirik salah satu anak yang berada disana. Ia ingat jika anak itu pernah bermain dengan Naruto. Ia segera menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Hey Kau!"

"Eng? Kau memanggilku?"

 _Kau?_ "Hn"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tau dimana Naruto?"

"Naruto? Ah Naru-chan"

 _Naru-chan?_

"Dia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu"

"Pindah? Kemana!"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya jauh"

 _Che... Kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana rumahnya"

"Dia kan sudak pindah, jadi mana aku tahu"

"Maksudku rumahnya yang lama"

"Tidak mau, aku kan ingin main"

 _Kalau bukan bocah, kubunuh kau!_

"Jangan khawatir, ada imbalan untukmu"

"Kau akan membelikanku mainan yang kusuka?"

"Hn"

"Sepakat"

Entah apa arti kata 'Hn yang Sasuke keluarkan. Tapi sepertinya anak itu menterjemahkannya dengan jawaban 'ya'. Tidak ingin kedatangannya sia-sia Sasuke segera mengikuti anak kecil yang ia temui tadi untuk menunjukkan dimana rumah Naruto (yang dulu).

Mereka berjalan sekitar 15 menit, karena memang tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari taman tadi.

"Nah disini rumahnya"

Sasuke mulai mengamati rumah yang cukup megah dengan cat putih yang mendominasi warna dindingnya. Mata Sasuke kini berpindah kearah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

"Permisi, apa benar ini rumah Naruto?"

"Maksudmu Naru-chan?"

"Benar"

"Mereka sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu"

"Apakah anda tau kemana mereka pergi?"

"Aku tidak begitu tau. Karena mereka tidak mengatakan akan pindah kemana"

"Terima kasih banyak"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke meninggalkan ibu tersebut tanpa lupa memberikan sejumlah uang kepada anak kecil tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengetahui kepindahan Naruto, Sasuke tetap saja datang ke taman itu setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Ia tau akan sia-sia saja, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tenang dan masih selalu berharap adanya kesempatan kedua.

"Okaeri Sasuke. Kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau ingin makan?" sambut ramah Mikoto sesampainya ia di rumah.

Mikoto sedikit bingung karena tidak ada tanggapan dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Oh iya. Hari ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi kerumah sahabat lama kami. Kau ikut ya"

"Hari ini aku ingin tidur dirumah, jadi tolong jangan menggangguku"

"Tapi Sasuke.."

Tanpa mempedulikan Mikoto, Sasuke melengos menuju kamar dan meninggalkan Kaa-sannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Itachi yang melihat raut wajah Kaa-sannya mulai merasa cemas. "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Apa kau tau ada apa dengan Sasuke"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, tapi Kaa-san perhatikan akhir-akhir ini, dia jadi terlihat lebih murung. Dia juga sering pulang larut dan kembali bersikap dingin seperti dulu"

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

 **.**

Didalam kamar Sasuke sudah membaringkan diri dengan posisi tertelungkup menghadap kasur.

 _Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..._

Pikiran Sasuke penuh akan anak kecil itu. Entah ia mulai menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi untuk sekarang Narutolah yang telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

"Kemana aku harus mencarimu"

"Naruto..."

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan cercaan orang yang melihatnya dengan setelan seragam yang terkesan lusuh serta lebam disana-sini.

 **Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Suara bel tanda pelajaran telah usai sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali pangeran es kita. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke ingin pergi ke taman itu, seolah ia mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin hanyalah fatamorgananya saja. Langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, disana telah menanti beberapa orang dengan mengenakan jas hitam rapi yang berdiri tegak menutupi sebuah mobil hitam legam keluaran terbaru. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau mau"

"Kami diperintah oleh Fugaku-sama untuk menjemput Anda"

"Untuk apa kalian menjemputku"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Fugaku-sama"

"Bilang padanya, kalau aku menolak"

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi beliau tidak menerima penolakan"

"Jadi kalian ingin memaksaku"

"Jika itu diperlukan"

"Che" Sasuke tau bahwa akan sia-sia saja jika ia memberontak. Dengan berat hati ia masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya pergi.

 **.**

Di lain tempat seorang bocah tengah tertunduk lesu diatas ayunan yang ia duduki. Tidak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa bocah itu sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sesekali matanya mendongak untuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Apa hari ini... Sasuke-nii tidak datang? Padahal ada hal penting yang harus Naru sampaikan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di telinga. "Permisi Fugaku-sama"

"Masuklah"

"Kami sudah membawa Sasuke-sama kemari"

"Suruh dia masuk dan kalian boleh keluar"

"Baik"

Sasuke memasuki ruang dimana disana telah menunggu seorang yang mirip dengannya –Fugaku–

"Untuk apa Anda memanggilku"

"Hah.. kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau mulai berulah lagi. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah. Cobalah mencontoh Itachi, dia selalu menuruti kata-kataku serta bisa diandalkan"

"Langsung saja ke intinya"

"Aku ingin kau belajar ke luar negeri"

"APA? Apa maksud Anda!"

" Aku ingin kau merubah kelakuan mu dan belajar dengan benar disana"

"Aku menolak hal itu!"

"Dengarkan dulu..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun!" Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk meningggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum ia berhasil menuju pintu keluar, para penjaga menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa maksudnya ini!"

"Kita belum selesai bicara Sasuke"

"Apalagi yang harus dibicarakan!"

"Jika kau bertingkah seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan segan memaksamu"

"Che.."

Sasuke paham jika ia tidak bisa melawan perintah orang tuanya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memutuskan akan pergi atau tidak. Satu hal yang ia inginkan saat ini ialah bertemu dengan Naruto. Ya, bertemu dengan Naruto. Hanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari Sasuke semakin kehilangan arah. Bahkan ia bertingkah lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tidak terlewat satu haripun ia tidak terkena masalah. Entah berawal dari hal sepele ataupun tidak, ia sudah seperti berandal yang akan menghajar siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

"Ada apalagi denganmu Sasuke? Bukankah kau sudah mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa kau kembali membuat onar? Apa yang salah denganmu" ucap Itachi dengan urat yang bertengger di dahinya.

"Che.. jangan mencampuri urusanku"

"Kau! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Ha~ah, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Tou-san nanti. Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan kali ini"

Setelah sedikit bertikai akhirnya Uchiha bersaudara tersebut menuju parkiran dan bergegas pulang.

Setibanya di kediaman Uchiha mereka turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu rumah. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan...

"Tadaima" sapa Itachi

"Okaerinasai. Kalian sudah pulang. Sasuke, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" sahut Mikoto yang melihat lebam di wajah anaknya.

Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu termasuk kepala keluarga Uchiha –Fugaku Uchiha– menandakan bahwa sedang ada tamu yang tengah berkunjung.

Itachi yang lebih dulu memasuki ruang tamu kemudian di ikuti Sasuke. Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang berantakan dengan bekas memar disana sini, membuat Fugaku tersulut emosi.

"Sasuke! Apa kau berulah lagi kali ini. Kata Mikoto dan Itachi kau sudah berubah, ternyata sama saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa, lagi pula Anda tidak pernah mengurusiku"

"SASUKE!"

Jawaban Sasuke semakin menambah emosi Fugaku, ia merasa telah dipermalukan didepan para tamunya oleh sang anak.

"Tenanglah Fugaku-san mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang lelah" ucap salah satu tamu tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kekamarmu Sasuke" pinta sang Kaa-san.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga meninggalkan ruang tamu yang sudah terkesan menegang. Tetapi sebelum ia sampai diatas suara seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kaa-san lihat apa yang Naru temukan"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang begitu ia rindukan, suara yang membuatnya begitu kacau akhir-akhir ini. Matanya menoleh mencari sumber suara yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Sesosok anak kecil berlari ke arah ruang tamu dimana semua orang sedang berkumpul disana.

Kini mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut.

"Naru... Naru... Naruto" panggil Sasuke sembari berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampirinya.

"Ah Sasuke-nii.." jawab Naruto sumringah melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan begitu erat. Seolah tak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tidak bisa kutemukan"

"Sasuke-nii mencariku?"

"Aku terus menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah datang"

"Sumimasen"

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Emm" angguk Naruto

Semua orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam kebingungan. Terutama ketiga Uchiha yang notabennya mengenal sifat Sasuke hanya bisa bercengo ria. Tidak menyangka jika si Uchiha bungsu bisa mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto

"Hemm" jawab Sasuke sambil terus menggendong Naruto

"Dialah Onii-san yang aku maksud Kaa-san" sahut Naruto

"Ah.. jadi Nii-san yang ingin kau temui serta membuatmu murung akhir-akhir ini adalah Sasuke-kun"

"Murung?"

"Setelah kami pindah, entah kenapa Naru sering bersedih. Dia bilang ada Onii-san yang sangat ingin ia temui. Sampai-sampai ia pernah sakit karena terlalu memikirkannya"

"Benar begitu Naru?"

"Hmm. Naru khawatir karena belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke-nii saat pindah" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan pernah. Jangan pernah sekalipun mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena sampai kapanpun Aku akan selalu bersama Naru"

"Jadi yang membuatmu berubah selama ini adalah Naruto-chan?" timpal Itachi

"Begitulah"

"Maaf, apa kalian adalah orang tua Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada dua orang (selain keluarganya) yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Eh iya benar. Aku Kushina dan dia adalah Minato suamiku"

"Minato-jiisan dan Kushina-san aku mohon pada kalian..."

"Hmm?"

"Tolong izinkan aku..."

"Ya?"

"Menikahi putra Anda"

 **WHHAAAATT**

Apa ada yang mendengar suara gemuruh? #coret, maksudnya teriakan?

Dalam sekejab seluruh penghuni yang ada di kediaman Uchiha mengalami shock seketika. Tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan melamar (garis bawahi! MELAMAR sodara-sodara) Naruto saat itu juga.

"Ap-apa kau tidak salah Sasuke-kun? Atau mungkin Aku yang salah dengar?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, tolong izinkan aku untuk menikahi putra Anda. Aku mohon" pinta Sasuke

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan" ucap Fugaku yang tidak kalah shock-nya.

"Aku sadar selama ini aku hanya membuat Anda mendapat masalah. Aku juga tidak pernah sekalipun menuruti perintah Anda, tapi untuk kali Aku mohon dengan sangat, biarkan Aku menikahi anak ini. Jika Anda mengizinkanku, Aku akan menuruti semua perintah Anda."

"Jangan bermain-main dengan hal seperti ini..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermain-main. Bagiku Naruto adalah satu-satunya, aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirinya. Karena itulah, Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

 **Krikkk.. Krikkk.. Krikkk..**

Semua orang dibuat kikuk oleh kata-kata sang Uchiha bungsu. Siapa sangka orang sedingin dirinya bisa berkata hal-hal yang begitu romantis (?)

"Ha~ah. Baiklah kali ini aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, asalkan kau benar-benar akan mematuhi semua perintahku. Mengerti?"

"Hai'. Arigatou Gozaimasu... Tou-san"

Kaget? Itulah yang dirasakan Fugaku. Ini pertama kali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tou-san' lagi. "Hn"

"Selain itu aku juga membutuhkan persetujuan dari Minato-san dan Kushina-san"

"Ah.. Tentu saja kami setuju. Apalagi mempunyai menantu yang sangat tampan. Iya kan Minato" ucap Kushina sedeng.

"Minato-jiisan setuju-setuju saja. Tapi itu semua tergantung pada Naru-chan"

"Aku mengerti"

Dihadapkannya wajah Naruto sambil ia tatap matanya. "Nah Naru apa kau ingin bersama dengan Sasuke-nii selamanya?"

"Tentu saja Naru mau hehe"

"Hn, Yokatta. Arigatou Naruto" senyum tulus Sasuke terukit dibibirnya yang spontan membuat adegan ber-blushing ria disana.

"Tapi karena Naru-chan masih kecil bagaimana kalau kalian bertunangan saja dulu" usul Kushina.

"Tidak Masalah. Asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamanya"

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuh Naruto keatas. "Nah Naru mulai saat ini kau adalah tunanganku. Kau hanyalah milik Sasuke-nii. Mengerti?"

"Hemm" angguk Naruto

 **End Flashback**

 **.**

 **=============================== o0o ===============================**

 **.**

Begitulah pertemuanku dengan malaikat kecilku ini. Aku selalu bersyukur karena Kami-sama memberiku sesuatu yang begitu berharga, dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa kesini lagi. Rasanya rindu sekali"

"Naruto"

"Hai'?.."

Kusejajarkan tubuhku dengan posisinya yang tengah duduk diatas ayunan. Perlahan kudekati wajahnya dan sedikit memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kau tau, Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Dan... terima kasih telah menerimaku"

 **BLLUSSHHH**

"Eh.. Ah.. Ano.. A-Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Sasuke-nii" wajahnya kini berubah merah padam. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Boleh Aku mencium Naru?"

"Ehhh... Ah... A-Aku... Engg.."

Kusentuh kulit wajahnya yang mulai mendingin. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Dapat kulihat matanya yang mulai tertutup. Apakah Aku sedikit memaksa? Ya, mungkin Aku memang memaksanya. Tapi siapa yang bisa tahan jika melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Tak lama bibir kami saling bertemu. Tidak begitu lama, tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh kami masing-masing.

"Suki" kataku. "Hontou wa suki"

Entah kenapa ia menundukkan kepalanya, tapi kurasa ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Rasanya Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Naruto"

"Engg?" kepalanya kini mulai terangkat, menampakkan sepasang mata yang penuh tanya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Hmm" angguknya

"Kalau begitu sebelum pulang kita mampir ke kedai ramen kesukaanmu bagaimana?"

"Hontou...?" jawabnya sumringah

"Tentu"

 **BRUUK**

Sedikit kaget, karena sekarang posisinya sedang memelukku. Hanya diam, itulah yang ia lakukan. Tapi meski ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, kehangatan tubuh yang kurasakan darinya dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Setelahnya kuhabiskan hari itu dengan makan di kedai ramen kesukaannya dan mendengar semua celotehnya yang sudah seperti musik di telingaku. Tak kusangka jika menyukai seseorang akan semenakjubkan ini. Karena itu, akan kunikmati setiap waktuku bersamanya.

 **.**

 **The End**

Moshi-Moshi Minna-san (0)/

Udah lama banget nggak ketemu (emang nggak pernah ketemu sih XD). Maksudnya udah lama nggak upload, kira-kira berapa tahun yak? Ampe lupa dah tu...

Mumpung masih tanggal muda, aane mau ngucapin

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016**

 **SEMOGA BISA MENJADI MANUSIA YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI TAHUN INI**

 **AMIIN ^/\^**

Nah dari pada berbelit-belit njelasin kenapa Ane uploadnya lama buuaangget, karena mungkin Readers udah pada males baca alasan-alasan Ane TTwTT (huuweee emak..). Jadi Ane cuma bisa pesen jangan lupa Reviews yak ^^

Satu lagi, apapun yang mau kalian tulis di Reviews nanti, Ane akan sangat menghargai itu. Karena berkat reviews minna semua, Author pemalas ini jadi punya niat nulis lagi buat nyelesai'in fic ini. Tapi Ane juga akan selalu berusaha buat nyelesaiin semua fic yang udah ane buat (walau mungkin belum tau kapan selesainya). Jadi selalu Ane tunggu Reviews kalian.

 **Jaa... (^0^)/**


End file.
